You Gonna Kiss Me or Not
by Sparrowhawk1952
Summary: Steve..Kono..Evidence room..late at night...Friskiness happens.


A/N: You asked, I gave. Here's your afternoon delight of Kove steam. Turn the fans on. Rated M/NC17. Hope it' snot *too* smutty

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, no one..CBS does however.

You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not

It was late, Chin and Danny had already gone home for the day, leaving Steve and Kono to catalogue the rest of the evidence from their current case. Recently there had been a shift...a tension between them...not a *bad* tension, well, that all depended on how you looked at it, whether sexual tension between the boss and the rookie was a bad thing or a good thing. He watched her from the corner of his eyes as the slowly listed everything..it was a tedious boring job and he was a bit perturbed that Danny had skipped out on it, usually Steve got out of it. He watched her lips moved, swallowed as her tongue flitted out to lick her lips, her hand running through her hair, rumpling it. She looked up, "Are you listening boss?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Um..yeah..sorry." Steve shook his head, she smirked,

"You seem a bit distracted...Catherine in town?"

Steve shook his head, "No..we broke it off." He said, looking up to catch a sympathetic look on her face,

"I'm sorry."  
Steve shrugged, "It's for the best."

Kono nodded, coming around to help him go through what was in front of him, "You still seem a bit distracted though...you're sure you're ok."  
He nodded, trying to ignore her closeness, the way her elbow brushed against his arm as she came close, leaning forward to pick up a bagged gun.

"Yeah." He said softly, he drew a breath, wondering if she felt the same way he did, his eyes wandered over her back as she leaned back, examining it. "I'll be all right." He said, watching her, her teeth catching her lip between her teeth, briefly he imagined her doing that while she stiffened beneath him, he shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

Kono smirked, "Whatever you say." She shook her head, stopping what she was doing and crossing her arms, facing him, "We're not getting much accomplished here..." She sighed.

"I'm sorry.." Steve rubbed his eyes, "I guess I'm tired."  
"Hmm. So that's why you're checking me out." She smirked.

"I'm not.."  
"Yeah..you are...I'm a girl, girls know when they're being checked out." She winked, her dimples flashing and he smiled, sheepishly.

"I shouldn't be."  
"Why?" She quirked her brow, coming closer, her arms still crossed over her small chest.

"Cause..I'm your boss." He developed anyuerism face quickly.

"Yeah..well..we are a team...you did choose us, you do head us, but really...isn't the governor *our* boss?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"You're in the wrong line of work." He smirked, reaching to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Howzat?" She raised her brows,

"Shoulda been a lawyer."  
"Nah..too many dress up clothes." She smiled again, her dimples deep, he traced them with his thumb. "Are you gonna kiss me or not." She breathed, "Why deny ourselves what we both have been wanting?" She asked simply.

Steve swallowed, she was there, soft and warm, compliant and offering, it didn't have to go beyond a kiss..just..a simple kiss. He cupped her cheeks gently, his gaze hot on her, she whimpered softly, uncontrollably at his intense gaze as he lowered his mouth to hers, kissing softly. She groaned, deepening the kiss, her hands sliding up his firm chest to encircle his neck, pressing her body close, she sighed as his hands slid down her back to her hips as their mouths warred against each other, Steve's tongue probed lightly at her lips and she gasped as she accepted him into her mouth, groaning. He turned her slight body and lifted her without problem onto the evidence table, sliding the bags they'd been working on aside, her legs spread he stepped between them, his hands carressing her cargo-pant clad legs as he continued to kiss her, her hands in his hair.

Kono gasped lightly as Steve moved to her neck, kissing softly, their bodies pressed together. He'd intended just to kiss her, and she'd intended just to kiss him, but it was like they had struck a match and now the fire burned out of control and neither one was inclined to stop it. She moaned deepily as his hands slid up under her shirt to stroke her belly, she could stop him at any time and he would stop, but oh she didn't want to, she was already putty in his hands, melting as she clung helplessly to his shoulders. "Steve." She moaned, tightening her knees on his hips. He pulled back, his hands stilled and she smirked him a deep dimpled grin, "Don't stop."

"You're sure?" He quirked a brow, his breath was ragged, and by all evidence he was enjoying this greatly.

"Very." She said, pulling him close for another kiss, groaning as he easily lifted the hem of her tank, his hands slowly guiding it off of her and discarding it beside them, his eyes taking in her bikini clad breasts with hot desire. It warmed her to the core and she reached for his tee, tugging it off, when their chests were bare, he pulled her close again, her fingers fiddling with the buttons of his cargo pants, already straining with the weight of his arousal, he groaned deepily as she brushed her fingers over him, melting to her, he drew her up, molding her still clad bottom with his strong hands, sliding up to untie her bikini top and cast it aside, landing somewhere on a shelf. She arched as he captured her small breasts, completely covering them with his rough, large hands, she moaned, her legs tightening as her hands brushed through the thick patch of hair on his chest, curling into his skin as he brought the pert globes to attention, his mouth kissing her with a rough passion.

"Kono." He breathed, worshipfully, in her ear as he began to suckle her lobe, his hands teasing the hem of her pants, unzipping them slowly, molding over her hips as she lifted her bum for him to pull them down. He knelt as they slipped over her slim, bronze legs, he kissed her ankles tenderly, looking up at her, setting with her hands curled around the edge of the table, her chest heaving, her eyes dark with desire, completely naked before him, he took his time looking as he stood, his hands carressing her legs up until he reached her hips and kissed her gently, slowly, drawing it out until she whimpered, her nails digging into his biceps. He fiddled with the rest of his buttons, pushing his pants down to his ankles and growling as they settled around his boots. "Fucking boots." He said, hoarsely, groaning as the slight woman attacked his neck with kisses and little bites, his eyes closed and he arched back as her hands carressed his body, he gasped as a small hand closed around him, he pulled her close, angling her hips on the edge of the table, supporting her with his hands as he kissed her slowly, down her neck, nuzzling her as her fingers ran through his hair, "I'm impressed." Came her breathless words, along with a sexy smirk. He smirked back, his eyes intent on hers as he began to work her gently, slowly circling and massaging his fingers against her, his palm pressing against her. She writhed, clutching him. "Steve..please." She breathed, on the precipice already.

Steve heeded her call and kissed her soundly, teasing her slightly before entering her to the hilt, she cried out, arching, her nails scratching down his arms in long red marks that stung with a pain that felt good. He groaned, sighing for a moment, resting his head in her neck, enjoying the feel of her tightness, the soft wet heat until she whimpered and began bucking, urging him to move, he nipped at her lips as he intertwined their hands, moving together as one, he watched her eyes close with pleasure as she reached for him.

Kono drew him tight, no space between them as his hips moved fast and hard between her legs, his eyes dark, she ran her fingers through his hair as he suckled and nibbled her shoulder, biting hard a couple of times, causing her to cry out, she writhed, arching back as he laid her back against the table, his hands on either side of her supporting his weight as he groaned, the veins in his neck standing in relief with the pleasure her body caused him. He tilted his hips, his pelvis adding the perfect amount of pleasure and she screamed, writhing wildly, sending bags of evidence sliding off the table as he brought her to completion, she called his name, throaty, gutteral, echoing in the big room. His hands came to her hips and held on, pushing deep as he arched back, a low, primal growl echoing from his chest, his face a picture of perfect pleasure, he thrust quickly, one, two, three times and pulled her close with a kiss as he rode out their orgasms. He nuzzled her and she nibbled him, purring. "That was pretty amazing." She murmered,

He gave her a crooked grin, "Yeah..it was."

Kono grinned broadly as he withdrew, pulling up his pants. "Let's finish this up, boss...then you're coming home with me."

Steve grinned, giving the zipper a finally tug and pulling her close for another kiss. "Whatever you say."


End file.
